Heavenly Demonic Divide
by Blank Core Devil
Summary: The story of a boy who has lived as Human, Devil, and Angel weilds the lost Longinis Revival gear and recently obtained Boosted gear but there is trouble that lurks around every corner for him how does a teen who can barely show his own emotions to go on when this world he is thrusted into tries to break him. Will the human turned devil meet his goal or find something meaningful?
1. Chapter 1

Sighing I laid down outside of the Occult Research Club to take my afternoon nap they had the perfect shade in this one spot by some steps that kept it cool and had a nice breeze going for it even when there was no wind. I am a third year student here at Kuoh academy so my sister Sona can keep an eye on me, my elder sister had me transferred here with the approval of mom and dad who I never met strange right? Sona is the only member of the Sitri family I ever met and having people at school know I am related to her regrettably made me popular by association I preferred the shadows I didn't like being displayed I just wanted to go to school then head to my walled off house where I practiced in secret with magic despite knowing it probably doesn't exist. Awaking from my lunch time nap I got up but then felt a pair of eyes on me so looking upwards I saw Rias Gremory and her bright blue eyes lock with my dark green eyes, tearing my eyes away I picked up my backpack I had as a pillow I went on with my day.

"Lance where were you?" I ignored Sona she was unofficially my babysitter or at least she liked to think so, most orphans or kids in adoption would love a family but I was a stray kid living in the streets of Texas who would want me and why?

"Lance!" I heard Sona yell out which prompted me to put in my ear buds and listen to my deafening music mainly American music hell I even listened to Taylor Swift, if it meant ignoring Sona at all cost I would do it. Feeling my ear buds get ripped out of my head and my named being screamed into my ear I groaned for such a small girl Sona had a set of pipes on her.

"What Sona?"

"Do you want to sign up for the talent show that takes place in two months?"

"That is why you screamed in my ear?"

"Yes now sign."

"You go get laid maybe a nice fat cock up your cooch will make you leave me the fuck alone." I walked off headed to my next I was 17 and 6'0 so being taller than everyone else helped scare some people away but not Sona she would take on the leviathan if it meant helping her with the student council committee.

" **Harsh."**

" _ **That is your sister!"**_

"You two maybe dragons but don't think I won't fight you either so you both shut up."

" **You don't scare us kid."**

"Yet for dragons you sure like meddling in my affairs."

" _ **Cause we are just looking out for you."**_

"Did fine without you before."

" **Out of every life I have seen and out of every wielder of the boosted gear you are the biggest asshole of them all."**

"Ddraig I will be glad when I get rid of you unlike Libitina you aren't bound to me."

" **We will both be glad about that."**

I sat down at my desk continuing on with the rest of the school ignoring the two dragons who enjoyed making me miserable if not attacks in my dreams it was their voices during the day for a little over five years this has been going on and Libitina the skeletal dragon was the only one I could stand, Ddraig I hated most he expected me to fight a white dragon as if I like dragons I won't be killing one let them fight it out don't drag me in with it. Walking home I passed by a park with a bridge deciding to rest there for some time I enjoyed the peace and solitude before I went home, seeing some shadows I decided to play with them turning them into little knights and clashing them together in a battle.

"Wish I didn't have any business in this Sacred Gear crap." I had an Egyptian dragon which looked more like a large cobra slither in and eat the knights as I was about to go back to playing with the shadows until a girl in a red outfit tapped me on my shoulder.

"Flier?"

"Oh um sure." I took the flier and she ran off giggling I was going to drop this into the water but just figured against it putting it in my pocket instead, leaning off the railing I went to go home but as I crossed a fountain I looked up seeing a purple sky appear then a chuckle from behind me. Turning I saw a female with black thigh high boots, a thong with three silver chains as straps on the left side of her hip, gloves that went up her arms, latex straps under and across her breasts, a shoulder guard with three silver spiked coming up from it, a choker with a ring on it holing her breast straps together, large black wings that would drag against the ground if she would walk, and finally dark violet eyes and silk black hair.

"Well aren't you cute."

Looking at the fallen angel I had on my normal cold demeanor I knew why she was here they were all after me for the same exact thing I posed a threat of some kind to them I just know I was going to kill their leader if and when I got the chance they annoyed me since I was nearly eleven.

"Shame I have to kill you though so do me a favor and stay still."

" **Boost!"**

" _ **Reap!"**_

A red claw gauntlet that covered my left wrist and hand appeared in a green light while a bone gauntlet like Shredder's from TMNT appeared on my right hand and forearm in a gathering of black smoke, staring at the fallen angel I waited for her to make the spear of light I enjoyed the different colors they had.

"Two sacred gears huh? They won't save you." She held out her left hand and red light started forming while she lifted it above her head straightening out the red light to complete the spear. I wanted this life to end I was sick of it maybe my next one would be better would I even be me or would I be the angel Lancelot maybe Lancert the devil who knew one in three shot but no matter what Libitina would still be my revival sacred gear.

"Time to die cutie." She winked at me as she threw the spear and I boosted two more times I could destroy the spear or obliterate it in darkness if I wanted to I could absorb its power but then my mind went to wondering what have I got? I unsummoned my sacred gears and they disappeared I turned at the flying spear gladly taking it into my sternum then fell to the ground while the spear disappeared I saw the sky slowly return to normal.

'This was for the best in all honesty I feel it I just know my next life will be better maybe for once I will have a normal life beautiful wife, kids a boy and a girl, a dog or two, Thanksgiving day, a nice house not to big not to small her parents would feel hesitant around me at first but ultimately warm up to me. Sounds nice I hope I remember that life.'

I turned my head to follow the sunset and as I did I saw it was red like Rias's hair which flowed down like a blood waterfall.

"Wonder why she acts so serious all the time I would like to get to know her the real Rias."

I closed my eyes and the last thing I would remember is for a brief moment picturing her bright blue eyes once again while the sun was drifting into twilight.

" _Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed."_

" _She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of and L on her forehead."_

" _Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming back to the rule and I hit the ground running._

Waking up with hangover not unusual for me but I hated to forget when I was drinking deciding to pass threw it I clutched my head but I couldn't get my right hand free so looking over I saw my right arm wrapped around a naked Rias Gremory. Sighing I reached behind me to turn off my alarm that was still blasting All Star by Smash Mouth, I picked up my phone and turned off the alarm however the idiot inside me decided to take a selfie, once it was taken I looked at it and my blood ran cold as I saw Rias's eye open in the picture. Looking over to Rias she had her eyes closed but had a smile across her lips groaning I got up not caring about the morning wood displayed for whatever deity that ran my life but then I felt something odd my chest it was hurting to putting a fist against it I hunched over then a sharp pain came out.

"Fuck that hurts so it wasn't a dream it was to vivid."

"Yes it was real and try not to strain yourself healing bones is hard practice you need at least another day or two."

"Doesn't explain much Rias need a little more than that." Rias got out of bed and walked to my taking my hand into hers while our eyes locked.

"Last night you summoned me by thinking of me you were hurt be thankful you have a durable body and the spear only broke your sternum, cracked some ribs also, see you were attacked by a fallen angel the same one that killed another kid from Kuoh academy few weeks back when you saw what happened."

 **(Flashback)**

It was dark and I was going for a normal run in the park when the sky went purple I had thought the fallen angel was going to come after me so I ran into a nearby small forest area in the park to escape but what I didn't expect to see was a warrior dominatrix make a spear of light then stab someone in their stomach. Grabbing my phone as the girl disappeared I called the cops to tell them I saw a murder in the park by the small fountain when I looked back I saw a large green orb with a red flame surround a left handed gauntlet with a large green gem inside it so I walked over to look at when I was about to touch it, it flew on to my hand.

 **(End Flashback.)**

"Doesn't explain how you healed a shattered sternum Rias your dodging something."

"I am a devil Lance I healed you but it only works if we are naked did you honestly not know I was a devil? Do you know Sona is a devil or the Sitri family?"

"Sona is the only member of the Sitri family I have met I am adopted."

"Really I had no clue but yes we are devils and now so are you, you serve the house of Gremory now not Sitri."

"Explains why I never met my parents or older sister. Fine cool whatever guess I am a devil." I went into the shower with Rias following me I turned it on and stepped in but the moment the water hit me It felt like every droplet was a bomb the sounds were like a rain of explosions it was overwhelming.

"Hey shh I got you it will take some time to get used to your devil enhanced senses." I wrapped my arms around Rias I was thankful she was here so while I was trying not to freak out Rias washed us both I didn't object when she had to wash my well let's say stuff. When we got out I realized Rias was speaking English then she explained to me some devil abilities while we got dressed I helped her with her bra then I couldn't help but ask one thing.

"Rias what If I don't want to serve the house of Gremory or Sitri since they adopted me."

"You would become a stray and I would have to kill you on the spot."

"Hmm but with no crest I don't belong to any house already so that would make me a stray right now."

"Technically yes but before you think about leaving me I have something to ask you."

"What exactly is that?"

"See I didn't revive you any normal way I did something that was Taboo of sorts to change you into a devil. I gave you my blood and I took yours to revive you as a devil so whenever I feel sad, happy, or in pain you would feel it just as I would and vice versa you might have gain a few of my memories but what I did has never been done before."

"Explains the tug I feel around my heart when I'm not close to you but what did you want to ask me?"

"Will you be my pawn? In the devil community we have these chess pieces that we call evil pieces which we can use as servants and use them to fight in a rating game right now I have my queen Akeno, my knight Kiba, and my rook is Koneko so I want you to be all eight of my pawn pieces."

"Fine just tonight alright? We have school."

While we talked we were headed to school Rias was wrapped around my right arm which I let her enjoy after all she saved my life after I wanted it to end I figured my new life was a devil and took it like it was any other normal day. Arriving at school gossip and hate started immediately me and Rias turned into the newest power couple in school called Dark Red or Red Fury those were the two best names out of the bunch I hated it but Rias said just to go along with it for the public of the school.

"I'll see you after school I'll send someone to fetch you alright?"

"Yea alright."

I looked up to see Sona on the second floor and with a quick glaring competition I quickly went to class to start my day unaware of the trouble that was about to head my way in the form of not just a fallen angel but the family that has adopted me.

 **Second floor with Rias and Sona**

"My brother huh?"

"I know how this looks Sona but he summoned me."

"You know I must report this to my family."

"Yes I do and do know you will be met with resistance I won't have my new favorite servant be taken away so easily."

The girls glared at one another prepared to attack if so much as if the other made a move the tension only built up as they stood it became so thick it would be like moving threw a swamp but with the arrival of their respective queens and the bell to class they eventually left.

 **Lance**

Tension with Sona had increased with me, now I wasn't someone to really care all the easily a nuke could be drops five feet away from me and explode but if it didn't do anything at all to me I would just continue on with my day. Around lunch time I was on my way to take my nap but apparently the fetching thing got pushed to a quick time setting as Akeno came up to me.

"Lance Sitri right?"

"Who is asking?"

"Akeno Himijima I believe Rias told you I was her queen."

"Come to fetch or collect me?"

"Yes but seeing is how we are already here I believe I don't need to."

"Why couldn't this wait till after my nap."

" **Does somebody get gwumpy when they don't have their wittle nap! D'aww."** Ddraig said in a baby voice which forced me to bring out the boosted sacred gear and slam it against the tree.

" **HEY! THE DOESN'T HURT ME BUT IT IS MY SOUL ON YOUR WRIST BOY!"**

" _ **Will you men shut up I swear it's like a whose dick is bigger competition!"**_

" **Dragon automatic win."**

"Used to be a dragon idiot you no longer have one."

"Oh a sacred gear well then congratulations and uhm who are you talking to?"

"No one it's a habit I have let's just go."

I followed Akeno up the small steps into the club we passed by some doors and empty rooms but what caught my attention was a strange power vibrating behind a door that had chains and police tape on it however like everything else I ignored it. We came upon a room with a Koneko eating a chocolate brick, Kiba reading a book while polishing a sword, and Rias was behind her desk chewing on her thumb nail it was attractive I will admit but it did ultimately nothing. Akeno announced we were in and took a seat close to Rias leaving me to stand in the candle lit Victorian style study.

"Ahh yes. Sorry for interrupting you nap Lance- "

"Lancert. I know what my past lives as an angel I am Lancelot as a devil I am Lancert."

"Well then Lancert sorry for taking you away from your nap but I must insist on giving you the pawn pieces now and the Gremory family crest with your permission."

"I'll take the crest now if that is fine."

"That good hold out your right hand please." I took off my shirt and school jacket it leaving me topless.

"If I am to represent a servant of the Gremory house then why not place over my heart?"

"If that is what you want alright then." She put a finger on my chest and it felt like she was burning the crest in my skin but the pain was quickly done with when she took her finger away looking at the glow it emitted I strangely felt stronger and more complete but I pushed the latter down.

"Looks good I must say." Rias was biting her right ring finger as she admired her work or me I couldn't tell all that clearly so I just put my black wife beater back on and the school jacket.

"Can I go since my nap has been cancelled I would like to take a small walk if I could."

"That's fine but I want you back here tonight."

"Aye aye captain." I had no intention of actually returning and I was figuring out a way to remove the Gremory family crest from my chest while I walked out the door to walk around campus idly. It was near the end of lunch time when I had a new memory flash into my mind having to deal with crest removal so deciding to test it out I went to the boy's locker room.

"Libitina did I just receive a memory?"

" _ **Yes being Lancert comes with difficulties while you want your freedom you do it by your own standards by defying orders and doing as you please but remain with who ever created you if you were human originally so you don't become a stray. The spell you received became quickly popular and most use it when they no longer wish to serve."**_

"Hmm guess my past selfs have thought of a lot." I removed my clothes again so I was shirtless the placed my hand over my chest reciting an incantation to break the crest it took some tries but I did manage to do it.

" _ **To let you know you also have a crest of your own but being who you are you made it complicated to break should you ever wish to remove it."**_

"No I shall be fine for now I just have a feeling I am going to be meeting an old friend soon enough."

When school came back in session I ditched in favor of the park waiting for him to arrive I know he would be appearing maybe then we can settle an old score that was started a little over six years ago. Looking up into the sky I began to remember that day I discovered Libitina I was nearly eleven walking towards to library to learn how to read from the librarian.

 **(Flashback)**

I was running towards the local library I had it in my sights as I ran next to a lake, the library was the only good thing I had I came once a week to learn to read, and write it was glad that I had some semblance of peace in my fight to survive on the streets but as I was approaching the buildings back exit the sky turned purple in the middle of a Texas summer day where a blue light stabbed the ground forcing me back. Managing to take the explosion I was thrown back then I looked up into the sky three people with black wings descended down from the sky all men the first wielding the blue light had on a trench coat and a fedora he looked like an old black and white movie detective, the second had a green light he wore something that resembled an armored ninja but not a samurai, and the third he looked like a mixture between the X-men Cyclops and Magneto but with neon colors his spear was orange.

"Well well look what we have here the angel Lancelot in his human form the rumors of his death where false as usual." The ninja spoke

"I don't see how this brat could be the archangel Lancelot or the angel of Chasity Lancelot then the titles go on and on again and again." The neon Magneto said in a bored tone.

"No matter what he looks like though it is against my personal code to harm a child we have orders and must end him."

I got up and turned around to run back towards the park it is where I felt the safest I often slept under the jungle gym most wondered how I got in there, as I was running I felt something graze my left side so acting as any child would I grabbed my side fell to the ground and cried the thing that hit me was green.

"No running small one it will only cause you to hurt more." The ninja picked me up and dusted me off even wiping away my tears but he made the mistake of putting something in front of a hungry child's face so I bit down on his finger each movement he made to free it forced me to react by adding more pressure.

"AHH! Get this little runt off me!"

"You should have taunted the starving boy then Braxus." The detective said and for a moment I saw his eyes he didn't want to do this not to me a child.

"HaHa Kid has some spunk in him that's for sure shame we can't bring him to our side." Magneto said while doing a weird dance I let go of the ninja's finger and ran off once again this time before I even managed to get away but more than a few steps I was picked up by the back of my red race car shirt by the Magneto which he took the shot and slammed me in my gut dropping me which forced me to cry even more.

Looking up to the last one the detective raised up his blue light, my crying started to burn as my temperature started to spike I was getting warmer and angrier which I liked the latter a lot it made me feel stronger I wanted more I stood up looking at each one wiping mu tears away.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in an explosion of rage then felt something push itself out of me and come forward I dropped to my knees as I looked up there was a battle going one between a dragon skeleton and the three angels it went on and one but the dragon was winning it killed the ninja and shortly after Magneto but the third went away.

"Remember the name Dohnaseek I will find you again child!"

The dragon made of pure bone turned to me and walked up to me pressing its snout on my chest which made me fall down but I felt like I was safe around this dragon so I moved to stand up then give it a hug however it was for not as it was gone when I turned away for a second. Feeling something on my arm I saw a bone gauntlet smiling down on it.

 **(End Flashback)**

"We meet again after all this time and here you are as a devil maybe this fight would prove something more of a challenge then when you activated the lost Longinus of revival."

"Dohnaseek a name I have never forgotten. Think you will be able to kill the devil Lancert?" I stood up and brought out my two sacred gears for my revival gear the bone gauntlet I kept the two claws away for now until I needed it while Dohnaseek brought out his spear.


	2. Chapter 2

The boosted gear turned into a bone version of itself as I turned to the skeletal dragon Libitina for strength in this fight I could use both gears at once but it wouldn't last enough time for me to use the boost so I generally stuck to one or the other in a fight.

"Libitina this is my fight so I ask you not to activate any ability you have understood?"

" _ **I understand Lancert this is something you must solve on your own."**_

"Done talking to yourself? Seems I am no longer dealing with the human Lance but the devil Lancert I feel your demonic power growing inside you right now so I must end this quickly."

"Dohnaseek for the human Lance and the trouble you caused him I shall wear your intestines as a crown."

"Then let us begin." He made his blue spear of light and I extended the claws on my right bone gauntlet while normally reap would be activated with them I was going to make sure she wouldn't interfere I just wish right now I had my music to play the Mortal Kombat theme song. Bringing out my wings they were black bat wings for the bone that held them, black membrane, and a small green orb near the shoulder blades, turning to Dohnaseek I got off the bench.

"Are you ready?"

"In the words of Lance if not now than when?"

I pushed off the ground using wind magic to help with my own speed then looking forward I saw Dohnaseek fly forwards as well flapping his wings as far as he could push them while I just ran forward so I brought up my claw wanting to get just a little knick of cheek that would be all I need. Pushing my claw forward as we met it dug into his collar bone whole his spear cut up my arm then dug into the socket joint of my arm dislocating my shoulder.

"How are you not burning! YOU ARE A DEVIL!"

"Lancert Hydraxas the only known devil to tame hydras, Lancert Phenex, Lancert Gremory, Lancert Sitri, and many more names and titles! I have lived many lives Dohnaseek before you where even a scribble in god's mind I assure in any future life a little Barbeque skewer like yours while strings the pain eventually does dull. I am burning that I assure you but pain makes me laugh."

Smiling I looked Dohnaseek in the eye then brought up my bone booster gauntlet slamming it into his face making him stumble backwards and pull the spear of light out of me but it made me pull out my weapon as well. Running forward I retracted the claws slamming my right fist into his face while I lifted my knee up to strike him which cause his face to be sandwiched, without thinking I grabbed him by his trench coat and tossed him into the fountain which he hunched over.

"This is the great DOHNASEEK? THE KILLER OF CHILDREN! Don't make me laugh here I was expecting to meet the fallen angel who came after me 6 years ago but what so I get? A little canary who can't even tweet."

Dohnaseek got out of the fountain and brought out his light spear I could feel Rias and the others running towards me to help me but no way was I going to let them interfere with something I need to do for myself if so much as one of them enters the fight I will attack them.

"I never wanted to kill you as a child but I was under orders."

"Shut up Dohnaseek I remember the memory perfectly." I ran forward jumping up and slamming my knee into his face then using his wounded collar bone as a spring board I jumped backwards.

"Fight me I want the real Dohanseek the one I met that day."

"He stands before you now as he stood before you that day."

"Then you are weak I will put you out of your misery then tell me Dohnaseek what is death like?"

" _ **Reap!"**_

The two claws quickly shot out of my wrist and I was going to kill Dohnaseek so Libitina could devour his soul, walking forward to Dohnaseek I never took my eyes off him but the worry of Rias was starting to distract me from killing him.

"Laaaance!" I heard the distant cry of Rias which only prompted me to run forward.

"LANCE!" Kiba was coming from another direction.

"Your friends?" Dohnaseek was just standing there it pissed me off but I couldn't lose my cold demeanor to easily or something I had building up would become undone. Once I got to Dohnaseek he tried to slash me but I took a single step back forcing him to miss then I went forward stabbing him in the heart.

"Tell me Dohnaseek what is death like?"

" _ **Necro!"**_

The blades that are inside Dohnaseek began to cause his wounds to become worse and slowly decay from the inside out Necrosis one of the many abilities of Necro. He rose up his blade but I pulled out my gauntlet and stabbed him twice in the stomach in to different areas then simply took his spear of light ignoring the burning in my palm.

"Be glad I cared enough about you Dohnaseek to kill you." He slowly turned into a withering dead body before my eyes and I just went back into my cold emotionless demeanor, walking away I made the sacred gears disappear leaving the bones of Dohnaseek to be someone elses problem.

I didn't bother going home that night or attend school the next day I was simply just walking around town the entire time I could feel Rias's worry it wouldn't stop and it was slowly driving me crazy but being me I ignored it easily feeling nothing of it. Something was keeping me off my sensing though anytime I tried to make sure other devils weren't around my powers would point directly to my house and they had strong power.

"Glad I don't have to use the restroom being a devil but this constant need to go pee is fucking annoying."

Taking a look around I realized nothing looked familiar not a damn thing so stopping into a nearby clinic a man in a Hawaiian shirt answered the front desk.

"Hello I am Isshin Kurosaki how may I help you."

"Could you tell me where I am what city exactly?"

"Karakura Town why you lost son?"

"Hmm go for a small walk end up a few towns away. Thank you Isshin Kurosaki." I walked out of the clinic to suddenly see a bright pink car in front of the building.

"What is that I smell? IT SMELLS LIKE BAD SPIRITS! I AM DON KANONJI! THIS CENTURIES PREMIER SPIRTUALIST!"

"More like this centuries premier dumbass."

"What was that bad spirit? You dare challenge DON KANONJI!" Suddenly he go soccer ball hit his head and I looked over to see a little girl.

"Customer parking only."

'I like her she reminds me of me to an extent.'

"What are you looking at?"

"A snot nozed little toddler." Turning around I brought out Libitina and jammed the claws into the guy's car then walking away leaving marks behind on the car that cut through the car like a hot knife in butter. Buying a bus ticket back home I waited till it was nearly sunset till we got their where I entered my property then went straight to my room clueless about the people talking with Sona in my living room.

"Hey wake up."

"Get off my property Sona."

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

"Elaborate."

"Bite me."

"Mutt."

"Lesbian."

"I AM NOT!"

"Says the girl with a harem."

"IT'S NOT A HAREM! MOOOM LANCE SAYS I HAVE A HAREM!"

"Cute call to someone who does not even care enough about her family to show up when she adopts someone."

"Well Sona darling you do have only girls in your peerage so it would lead to assumptions and you Lance be nice to your sister my darling boy."

Hearing the strange voice, I brought out Libitina forcing myself up to slam the woman against the wall pointing the blades on the woman's neck.

"Who are you and why are you in my house!"

"I am Lady Sitri your mother adoptive of course but that doesn't make you any less part of our family my sweet boy."

The woman had long silk black hair styled into a braid that rested on her left shoulder, violet eyes like Sona's, a tight black tee shirt that stopped an inch or two above her navel, faded jeans and jean jacket, then a set of dark blue heels, to top it off she had a bust so big it looked like she was about to pop right out of the shirt around H cup or a large G.

"Sona?"

"Yes that is mother our father is here as well you have business to discuss with them."

"Not even in hell I want you all off my property at the end of the day." Walking past the woman I removed Libitina as I left my property to go for another walk but to think this time not just wonder around aimlessly.

'They had to come I would have been fine not knowing them now suddenly they show up out of the blue? What fucked up person does that? Better yet who adopts a kid and still leaves him to raise himself! I don't need them I was my own person before I was adopted I was a survivor! I am thankful for the house I am but it's just a constant reminder that I had no one before. Have I been living the same life this entire time? What do I do?'

Looking up into the sky I sighed and decided to do something I rarely did as a human so moving to lean up against a wall I put my hands together then began to pray.

"God, Michael, Gabriel, Jesus or the holy spirit whoever is up there give me clarity just for a short time I need to find a solution to this situation should I forgive and accept a family who has never been there for me or walk away to live life as I see fit?"

I was expecting a sharp pain or headache of some kind my mind did feel clearer but then I remembered any other time I tried something like this sighing again at my pathetic self I leaned off the and went off to walking again unaware of the white feather dropping where I once stood. Speaking with Libitina since she knows me better I talked about what was going on and what I did she didn't even understand when other of my devil past lives prayed and they felt no pain either but they started as human aswell.

"I have no idea what to do god."

" _ **Are you going to do what you normally do?"**_

"Naturally a coward I will freely admit so it's a large strong possibility I will run."

" _ **You got the wings you can fly away this time."**_

"Technicalities only make me feel better when it benefits me this isn't one of those times wonder if I should become a stray be completely for myself."

" _ **If you don't mind having your body filled with holes, look like your dying and insects crawling inside you like a little nest."**_

"That's not funny."

" _ **Wasn't joking most transitions for stray devils are something to do with insects knowing you hate moths you could be the mothman."**_

"SHUT UP LIBITINA! Besides the mothman is real."

" _ **Humans and superstitions."**_

"Uhm last I check if I use another form of Necro other then Necrosis like Necromancy I could control a fresh dead body until the body begins to decay naturally which is If am wrong is a zombie."

" _ **Point but sometimes things are just made up."**_

"So what you are saying is Ddraig in not a dragon but a giant red salamander since dragons are meant to be made up."

" _ **As you used to say Tomato, Pickle."**_

"Point."

" **I AM NOT A SALAMANDER YOU LITTLE PUNK! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS I AM THE WELSH DRAGON!"**

"Shut up you over grown tree frog."

" **YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE FU- "**

"Wonder if a red dragon is the same as a red head."

" **I FUCKING HOPE THE VANISHING DRAGON KILLS YOU!"**

"You'll still be stuck with me since every time I die I revert back to my ten-year old self."

" _ **He is right Ddraig you are stuck with us until someone removes you from him."**_

"What I want to know is how is this fight between two iguanas has gone on for this long you double a person's natural abilities every boost, while the white one cuts the power in half but only takes half of the power he cut letting the remaining to be just dust in the wind by all rights you should have killed him long ago."

" **We didn't have the abilities to boost or divide like we do now just normal dragons then."**

"So what your saying is you need others to get the job done for you am I right?"

" _ **What it sounds like to mee!"**_

" **Hate you all I really do."**

I wanted to block out the world so I summoned my I pod and played the song Play Hard letting the music control me I knew I was a bad dancer but the woods were a private place where I could do what I wanted and no one would bother me after all when your best dance move is the disco finger thing you kind of have to retreat into the woods. Around midnight I came across the Gremory Group they looked like they came for a fight so I decided to follow behind them a distance away since technically I am a stray, when they went into the abandoned astronomy museum I used my Umbra-Kinesis to hide me into a corner.

"What is the foul smell? It smells like Gremory then a sweet smell mmm smells like ecstasy to me I wonder what it tastes like."

" _ **You wanted to see what a stray looks like well it seems they are here to take one out."**_

"We aren't alone someone else is here I can smell them." Koneko looked around.

"Another stray?" Kiba asked

"No but they are balancing between stray and normal devil."

" **Busted the shadows may hide you but they don't hide smell."**

"VISER YOU FOUL RETCH YOU HAVE RAN FROM YOUR MASTER TO FULFILL YOUR OWN GREEDY LUSTFUL DESIRES! RETURN BACK TO THE HOUSE OF GREMORY OR FACE MY WRATH!"

"Oh shut up you jealous little slut you are just jealous of my big beautiful breasts."

'I've seen bigger those don't compare to my adoptive mothers.'

Changing my music, I flipped through my Ipod that was a mint green toothpaste color I tried to see what song went good with this situation however I wasn't going to let them kill this person regardless of what they did after all strays have to stick together.

"Rias."

"Yes I know Koneko."

Removing my red plaid shirt and wife beater I dropped them to the ground stopping my ipod at Ariana Grande Into you I shrugged at hearing the music go and went with it.

" **Are you really going to do it?"**

" _ **Do you have to ask Ddraig?"**_

"We are surrounded!" Koneko spoke a little louder then usual.

"Lance!?" I walked forth removing my shadow shield.

"DIE!" Lasers started to shoot out of Viser's breasts but what I found interesting is once they hit something it was acid.

'Acidic tit lasers well if that isn't some scifi porn no idea what is.'

"KIBA!"

I started to bob my head keeping my eye on everyone once I saw Kiba approach Viser to cut her I used wind magic to meet him first blocking his sword with a bone gauntlet.

"He has two sacred gears!" Akeno looked up gasping.

I grabbed Kiba's blade and forced him to stay as I slammed my knee into his stomach pushing him back with little force to force him back to the others while I just started shaking my hips like guys do at the club.

"All I want to do is fall in deep!" I sung out softly and swayed my hips more.

"No way is he dancing?" Koneko asked disbelieving."

"He has some moves! Makes me want to dance." Akeno started to saw around slightly.

"Ria what do we do?" Kiba asked looking to his president.

"Go for Viser ignore Lance."

"I have me a little protector and he is cute to I think I will keep him." Viser smiled out.

"Everyone charge Lance can't block all three of you."

I saw looked at them then brought out a little gift I summoned a shotgun and held it in my right hand turning it to bone making some water shells that will hit like harder rubber bullets loading them into the gun.

"Oh baby look what you started the temperatures rising in here is this going to happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move! OO oo OO oo before I make a move… So baby come burn me up and maybe I'll let you on it! A little bit dangerous! But baby that's how I want it!"

I gathered wind magic around my legs and took a step forward disappearing until I was behind Kiba firing three quick shots on up his spine before Koneko could warn him but she came at me to protect him I grabbed her arm then dropped to my knees into the air letting a hot up against her at point blank it wouldn't hurt her though just knock the wind out of her. Akeno got to Viser electrocuting her like a Tesla coil I tossed Koneko down to the floor then went to Akeno I pointed the gun at her but I was stopped by a small electric ball in her hand pointed at my chest.

"This could take some time."

"Oh baby look at what you started." I smiled as I heard Akeno sing.

"KIBA FREEZE THE FLOOR AND WALLS!"

"RIGHT!" Kiba sword changed into something that I would compare to an ice crystal and stabbed it into the ground it not only froze the floor under me but the walls and pillars as well.

"Akeno keep Lance busy!"

"Got it. Sorry? Oh this is going to feel good!" Dropping back down to my knees I used my hands to use wind magic the ice floor and the wind magic made me all that much faster Kiba couldn't stand let alone grab his sword which slid away from him. Skating around I kept sliding around slamming into Akeno or Koneko just because you were a female didn't mean I took things easy, sliding up the walls I got behind Akeno who was walking Viser and grabbed her ponytail yanking her away down towards Rias following behind her I slid over to Koneko who was going to catch her but the ice was well to my advantage to slam my left hand down onto her stomach then my right hand against her back. Skating in front of Rias I swayed my hips taunting her just a little.

"Damn you!"

The song changed and I smiled starting to clap.

"I CAN MAKE YOUR HANDS CLAP!"

"Koneko when you can destroy the ice. Lance is mine." A magical circle started forming in front of Rias I rolled my eyes then brought out the laws on my bone gauntlet slamming them into the ice forcing it to crack and shatter.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!"

"There's that rage of a red head I wanted to witness." I used the shadows to move instantly behind her whispering what I said in her ear which I could feel her become unnerved.

"Put down the magical circle Rias you don't want to do this you know you don't you want Viser to go back to the house of Gremory willingly but most importantly you want me to come back to you. There is no need to deny I feel it in your blood which you gave me turning me into a devil. Consider the first done but the latter to be determined."

"If I wanted to harm them I would have now go on transport them back to the club you have and I will deliver Viser in the morning."

"Promise?"

"So trusting and seeing the best in someone who has no other side but yes tomorrow morning I will be at school with a little pink haired girl named Vivian now go before I decide to finish what I have only yet to begun."

"Fine." She was upset at seeing me it nearly made me feel something before Rias could go I taunted her one more time.

"Seriously Rias? Freeze the floor? Not a good call." Now that I noticed it Rias eyes up close were a blue green color which oddly enough was my favorite color. When they disappeared I walked over to the past out Viser.

"Ddraig I need a boost or two I am going to try the absorption spell."

" **DRAGON BOOST!"**

It was risky to use a crest that I didn't have let alone the Hydraxas crest so I made a circle twice the size of my body and another under Viser then slowly began to chant in Latin taking the power of the stray in front of me just not her abilities like one would expect I was going to drop this mid class stray down a few notches. Next day I upheld my promise I went to school delivering the newest second year student Vivian who was Viser to the Occult Research Club the only reason Viser went back was cause I told her some dirty tricks to do with some laxatives turns out devils can use the restroom it just it takes longer for us to push out the toxins our bodies have since when we eat we take the nourishment alone but the toxins stick around in sort if you went to a bathroom for number two 3 times a day it would be 3 times every other year.

"Thank you for living up to your promise Lance I am glad I didn't have to kill my old babysitter."

"You owe me a favor and I will cash in one day till then to avoid becoming a stray I will serve two houses Sitri and Gremory."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"Sitri is for my own benefit my parents thought it was a right decision and well Gremory is cause well you owe me a favor plus you did change me after all but I will not be any of your pieces to make that clear."

"Very well I accept where do you want the crest?"

"Back of left hand Sitri is already on my palm."

"Sure you don't want it over your chest again?"

"Not unless you plan on getting down on one knee sweet cheeks." She giggled but I just smiled like I had a secret planned which I did,

"There done. However from running away I will have to punish you."

"Kinky how about we settle this in the gym?"

"Good cause it's dodgeball today."

"American style or Japanese style where everyone stands in weird spots."

"American you lucky devil."

I smiled winking at Rias before I went off to school.

'All things going according to plan.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Will be following the main story up to** **the rating game afterwards I will be attempting to make a new story that follows or impacts the main one. Would also like to thank personally Darth56, Trchscgdjgh, Pokemon68543, Saberwolf155, Animelover950, and FenrisFiltiarn you guys are awesome**

This morning as I was walking to school stapling fliers on some telephone poles I ran into a blonde girl with green eyes that reminded me of cut emerald she was strange I felt a strong power inside her I figured it was a sacred gear. The crests I had turns out they prevent strays though not completely of course they are more like dog tags if a devil where to get lost only obtaining pieces made you a full servant I was a messenger for the Gremory house but for me on the Sitri side I was getting clients. Every day before and sometimes after school I would bump into the girl knocking her over getting sick of this crap I offered her help by helping pack her stuff then helping her up.

"Are you lost or something I've been bumping into you for at least a week."

"Uhh Yea I am looking for the church actually."

I set my hand on top of her head and pointed it into the direction of the church which we were on the left side.

"Over there but why are you going to the church it's abandoned only reason it isn't torn down cause the town sees it as historical or something."

"Oh…"

"I know some other places with priests but they are more visit their house once a week plus the places are kind of small."

"I just need a place to stay."

"I can tell look come to my house I will set you up and you can stay until as you say it the church takes you in the should have sent someone to get you."

"Oh thank you so much! God has sent down an angel to help guide me."

"Far from an angel. Come on I'll take you to my house." I turned around despite needing to go to school to help the girl. When we arrived she was surprised by the size of it 16 by 6 blocks of property a few houses inside the walled off area the main house was like the Japanese homes you see in anime compounds the rest were two story houses that reminded me of the country home in a movie with Totoro in it.

"Wow your place is so big!"

"Thanks got adopted into a rich family now my parents and sister stay in the main house right there but if alright with you I can set you up in another house."

"Thanks fine thank you so much! God surely does smile down upon you."

"Oh god will be doing something with his mouth but it won't be smiling when I find him."

'That fucking bastard will be blowing me so hard and so much I won't let the fucker up off his knees till I get bored of humiliating him.'

"Here is your house with the pine trees around it get set up and after lunch I will bring you some groceries. Also if you see my parents it's best to avoid them but if you get cornered just hold this in your hands and think of me I will be by shortly."

I handed her over a flier of mine with the Hydraxas crest I could freely use my crest but I couldn't use its power that it held I would need to go into the underworld for that. Transporting to school using the Gremory transport circle I stayed inside since I was already late I would just continue on with second period. After first period rang I stayed inside the club just for a small bit no one came in between classes so I was fine but after the bell rang I rushed to class it was the end of the week and slowly getting closer to the talent show Sona was getting relentless about it aswell she wanted to raise a lot of money.

"I should have asked the girl her name before letting her stay at my house... Well I let Sona live there and she is worse than a serial killer."

Walking inside the house I stocked the girls fridge she was in her room praying from what I heard religion wasn't an issue for me but if she started blessing me or shoving her faith down my throat then we have a problem.

"Hey! Food is in the fridge! I even bought some already made spaghetti from a restaurant!"

I heard her come down the stairs.

"From the Olvice Garden?"

"No I hate that place."

"Why?"

"They treat me like family."

She started laughing which made me smile that joke never fails.

"Where do you go to school?"

"I don't actually i was never actually taught in any form of education."

"Neither was I Kuoh Academy is the only school I've been to besides the local highschool."

"Still though must be nice I bet you have a lot of friends."

"Eh I actually don't I like being alone…Uhh?"

"Oh Asia Argento."

"How would you spell that?"

"A-S-I-A."

"Oh so like the Asia the country?"

"No."

"Give me some time I will say it correctly eventually."

"Alright."

"Asia if- "

"Asia."

"Right... Look if you want I can bring you to school tomorrow sign you up as a new student."

"Afraid I can't I'm sorry but I must get to the church."

"Look tomorrow I will take you if going to an abandoned place means so much to you I will walk you right up to the door steps myself till then relax eat and I will see you tonight."

"Got it."

Walking out I used the transportation circle to get to school but what I didn't expect to see was Rias and Sona alone.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt was just delivering food to my new guest."

"Which is?"

"a guest you nosey bitch my property if I want to shoot porn inside those walls I will."

"Urchin."

"Four eyes."

"Incompetent."

"Flat chest."

"Failed experiment."

"Lesbian."

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN! RIAS TELL HIM I'M NOT A LESBIAN!"

"Afraid I can't Sona after all we were just making out before he came in."

I smiled and winked at Rias for the help before I went on my way to introduce Kiba and my future knights together but my favorite class happened at the end of the day. Gym was fun instead of the usual girls vs me thing it was a dunk tank practice and when Rias went to try it I filled the tank with water imagine her shock when she got water from the Artic I never laugh so much in my life.

"You asshole tomorrow I am so filling the tank with lava just for you."

"Oh come on Riri it was just water."

"FROM THE ARTIC!"

"Tomato, Pickle but seriously I think I may bring in more for you to calm down."

"For all I know that was a chance to see me threw my shirt."

"I had no idea the shirt was see threw when wet! That was just an unexpected bonus by the way wet is a very good color on you."

"Oh my god you are such a perv."

"Nooo if I was a perv I wouldn't have girls surround me all the time also a pervert wouldn't do this."

I pushed Rias against the wall of the school leaning down against her neck licking it softly up and down as a hand started to travel up her leg until a reached the inner thigh where I received a whimper.

"See Rias a pervert wouldn't be met with acceptance like you just allowed me to do they are met with rejection and hated if anyone is the real pervert here it's you for letting me do that in public."

"Who says I allowed it?"

"The blood bond we have doesn't lie."

I smiled and went off to check on Asia.

When I arrived at the house she was in I knocked I was a gentleman sort off but when she didn't answer I figured she was asleep so I went to the living room where I normally slept but then was called by Rias to help some of the members with some contracts. Sighing I went back to the club and started gaining pacts easily the trick of a successful pact was putting suggestions into their heads literally, being me though I liked taking souls despite Rias's fair trade thing.

"Koneko is double booked again."

"Alright." Using the circle I appeared in the house but I instantly felt a presence and could smell blood.

"DIE DEVIL DOUCHE!" I brought up a crest as a shield blocking a thing of light from hitting me I turned around kicking the guy in the stomach forcing him to stumble back while he was away from me I grabbed and broke the crest making some fan weapons that were neon purple like the Hydraxas crest I used.

"Who are you?"

"Sellzen…Freed Sellzen and I am the one who is going to using my heavenly blade of light to cut your brain out and then blast off your junk."

Looking at the blade I got a weird but cool idea that totally didn't involve my penis at all.

"Cool but I have an issue with uhh one of those." Seeing this guy was an insanity fighter I decided to fight it with my insanity I had three ways of fighting business like with Dohnaseek, Taunting like the Viser incident and finally Insanity where I let loose.

"It's the brain one isn't it?"

"Let's go with that." I smiled at him and tilted my head to the side this room was dark and I could easily kill him with Umbra-kinesis but it would be too easy.

"Usually it's the second one the bullet to the junk glad to have a change of pace actually."

"Glad I can give you a little excitement it's not nice to leave a pretty girl like yourself in such big house."

"Oh you terrible devil flirt." Freed blushed but then I acted by slapping up his hand to let the light sword fly upwards the introduced the right hand to the right cheek of Freed's face forcing him away from me which let me grab the sword of light.

" _ **Add it to Ddraig use your imagination you have a strong one."**_

I could see it clear as day a blade of light on the side of Ddraig like a curved axe knowing full well it would hurt me I did it anyway and it came out perfectly but I could already feel the burning at the side of my forearm and wrist. Bringing out Libitina and her claws she called out her Reap ability I wasn't going to really choose a favorite to lend on so I would have to deal with what I have and use the weapons they provide.

"Makes me wonder what would happen if I combined the two of you now or Ddraig and White. Would you two make a pink dragon sacred gear?"

" **Don't even think about it."**

" _ **To late now he is going to want to take the white dragon to try it out."**_

" **This kid and the experiments what's next? The black dragon or Tiamat the blue dragon!"**

" _ **Wow I am completely bone no actual brain and here I am smarter then you and I thought the dumbest thing on this planet was a dodo bird no its Ddraig."**_

"Talk about wedding issues later. We have a primary target that doesn't involve Ddraig's dress."

" **Why am I the girl!"**

" _ **That's why."**_

"Who are you talking to and here I thought I was left in the head."

'Ha I totally got that joke!'

"It's a habit I have voices that are arguing right now."

"Really?"

"OH MY WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BEHIND YOU!" Like an idiot Freed turned around to look up into the ceiling which gave me plenty of opportunity so I decided to let loose finally and jump onto his back.

"YAY PONY RIDES!" I retracted the light from Ddraig so I could grip the back of his jacket and hold my other hand up in the air.

"HI HO SILVER AND AWAY!" Freed ran around shaking trying to get me off him put you flail around enough you lose a gun then think of a plan that involves said gun that you no longer have.

"Get off me!"

"EWW WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET OFF DIRTY MAN!" I laughed like a lunatic wrapping my right arm around Freed's neck forcing myself forward till I was leaning back on Freed's head.

"Is this a reverse DDT or just a man sniffing my ass?" I forced a fart out then dropped down freeing my right arm at the last second before I rolled backwards on to him pulling down his pants just so I could laugh more at him.

"I Freed Willy!" Jump over him I ducked behind a couch then I heard Freed getting up grabbing his gun so I used the shadows to hide me a lot more I flew up and went into the corner throwing my voice in a different direction. Not really knowing what movie it belongs to I always found it creepy.

"Does it put the lotion on the skin?" Freed fired a shot at the door I threw my voice in another direction.

"Does it like to play? Does it does it?" He fired again on a couch.

"Is it nice my preciousss?"

"Is it juuicyy?"

"Is it scruuumtiooouuus?"

Freed kept misfiring every time I threw my voice but I was getting bored so I released the shadows then dropped to the floor to get his attention however the guy has great accuracy I didn't expect for him to hit me dead center in my sternum.

'Fuck why does that hurt so bad maybe it's a just the bullet so why do I feel like a piece of me is sizzling like bacon?'

"Like it blessed by an Exorcist." I so wanted the gun right now just to shove it down his mouth like a pornstar doing deep throat.

"It tickles." I started laughing at my own pain then stood up only to have two more shot in my chest but I kept laughing then getting back up once I had 5 bullets in me Freed knocked me down and unloaded the clip in my chest.

'Good grouping my ribcage is fucked up no doubt.'

"HOW ARE YOU STILL LAUGHING! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"STOP DON'T HURT HIM!"

'Asia? Fuck."

"To little too late and are you done making the barrier?"

"Yes but please don't hurt him."

'So going to start war I'm going to kill anything that got this girl into this mess.'

"Asia that my dear is a devil the very thing our job tells us to destroy."

"Lance?" I stood up laughing nodding at Asia but how I was standing I don't know.

"Yea I a devil." I managed to get out between laughs.

"I don't care there is goodness in you we can save you."

"There is no saving someone who has fallen that low best to put them down like a sick little deranged puppy they are."

"Asia please find it inside you to forgive me for what I am about to do."

"What are you about to- " I lunged forward and stabbed Asia in the stomach with the bone claws without the Reap ability I held her close as Freed started kicking me my blood was covering Asia as she was crying which practically killed me right now in a way that my physical pain could never do.

"How dare you! Take my! Little toy! How are you! Even alive!"

'Dammit Rias, Sona, somebody come and help me what are you all doing watching real house wives of Tokyo! While your periods sync up!'

"DIE DIE DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

" _ **You're losing it stay in there!"**_

" **You got this! Just a little more!"**

'Lovely cheerleading just how I wanted to go out with two dragons cheering me on to live.'

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm him anymore."

"Stray priest."

"Oh what a mess in here. Oh hi Lance!"

I was gone all my senses made everything seem less loud or bright it was only getting darker and less loud in the room I didn't feel any cold or heat I just felt like I was being drained of everything that made a person well a person like I lost the will to continue to do anything.

'I WILL NOT DIE! I WILL CONTINUE I WILL FIGHT! I WILL KILL THIS BASTARD!'

I forced myself up I might as well have been a zombie cause i was practically dead already but that's the thing being afraid to die made me the most insane bastard on the planet cause even in death I will live I maybe stored inside a gauntlet but I will live so why not just live a little bit longer in the real world.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!"

"Damn."

"His power is going through the roof!"

"What is going on!"

" _ **Dragon transfer!"**_

" **Dragon transfer!"**

I felt my wings force themselves out of my body and a tail growing out.

"He is turning into a dragon." Rias was wide eyed at the change happening before her eyes.

My gauntlets disappear as my left hand slowly changed into a red scale dragon claw the right turning to a bone dragon claw then my eyes became different the right become a green dragon while the left became an empty socket down the middle it was a clash of the two like they mixed together my chest was covered in red scales but my ribcage was now on the outside with an exposed heart protected by the ribcage.

"Franken dragon." Koneko commented **.**

"Rias. Fallen angels."

"Right Akeno prepare for transportation get the girl under Lance aswell."

"Got it."

"Kiba, Koneko lead Lance back to his place force him to target you we must leave."

Once my transformation was complete I was no longer in my own mind I was just raw primal instincts I looked like a red dragon with bone skeleton armor. Roaring out I was about to charge Sellzen when he slipped out threw a purple portal I was going to follow him but was distracted by Koneko throwing a desk at me.

"Come on gecko."

Now I knew how Ddraig felt it pissed me off I dug all four claws inside the floor then charged Koneko but was distracted again by Kiba threw a rock at me from outside then did it again when I looked towards him.

"You two make it back safely!" Turning to the voice I saw Rias disappear with Akeno in the transportation circle.

"HEY FIDO OUT HERE! Come here boy come here come to Kiba!"

'Really I'm taking a back seat in my own mind and you do that Kiba I will hurt you when I get out.'

Charging forward at Kiba I was about to get him but he disappears then threw a rock at me.

'IDIOT I AM A DRAGON RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE THROWING ROCKS! BE A MAN LIKE KONEKO AND THROW A FUCKING TRUCK! I am so going to kill them.'

Flying up into the air and went after Kiba but he was quick it was hard to get him so I decided to swoop down blowing out a near black flame though you could see some red crackling from the tips of the flames.

"HAHA TO SLOW YOU BIG CHICKEN!"

"Kiba enough."

"Right Lance's house is this way come on I know a shirt cut over the roof tops." Kiba picked up Koneko bridal style and ran off.

I couldn't catch them I was just a human sized dragon though quick Kiba was quicker deep down I figured it was the knight piece helping him I was getting sick of this game of mouse and dragon.

" **En** ou _ **gh**_ _!_ " My voice was like Libitina, Ddraig, and Me talking at once with a small echo.

Swooping down for one more dive I nearly got Kiba but crashed into the wall of my own property I should have known it was a set up.

"NOW!"

I was suddenly grabbed my water tentacles, rope, and chains being forced to stand still.

"Phase two now!"

I heard crackling then felt lightning blasted into my body I roared out in pain.

"Keep it up! Lord and Lady Sitri sleep powder!"

My adoptive parents ran up to me and forced me to snort a light pastel blue powder.

'Oh goodie I am going to get high.'

"Alright time for are newest member of the Gremory family to do her part keep him subdued Akeno, Sona let's help her out a little."

I saw Asia, Akeno, Rias and Sona slowly come forward three of which were stripping naked.

'HEY I HAVE A FUCKING TAIL THEY DIDN'T CHAIN CAN YOU NOT FEEL THAT DRAGON AND EWW NAKED SONA! AHH MY EYES THEY BURN IT'S SO HIDIEOUS!'

However I couldn't stop my dragon body from actively and with no shame check them all out but whatever my parents gave me was working I was getting tired I couldn't hold myself up anymore so I fell down on my right side closing both eyes but only the right one physically closed.

"Sweet dreams the red necro dragon emperor."

'Lamest name ever… okay bed time.' I yawned even though I was in the back seat of my mind where I entered the world I normally entered when I dreamed.


	4. Warning for readers

**A/N: Any comments made in this chapter involving WW2 are not in any way meant to offend anyone but to just expand on Sacred Gear and the impact they would probably have on history. I will be mentioning Hiroshima and Pearl Harbor so if you are planning on flaming me or reporting this please remember you read this of your own free will and I have given you a warning.**

I was knocked out for eight days in a comatose state almost sealing away that little burst of power I had stored in me for 3 years not knowing what it can do actually but yet I sealed my emotions inside anyway along with Ddraig and Libitina pure dragon instinct which I called Primal. Asia ended up being enrolled in Kuoh Academy she had her classes with Kiba but I was supposed to be her protector which is a mistake on Rias's part I don't answer to her however the crests said different which I was going to get rid of them soon. Power that is all I really wanted to get stronger in each and every aspect I had in my body not just power alone but physically, mentally, and whatever else I could it was all that mattered to me I saw the evil pieces as a cop out they would only make me weaker if I used them. The church any newbie devil could sense the power growing there something was going on over there which made me feel uneasy. While I was knocked out I had a package delivered to me which took my blood to open inside was a Templar long sword, a white feather and a note that simply said G I couldn't wield it though the simple touch of the handle stung slightly but continuing to hold it would burn.

"Tired."

"I don't see how you were knocked out for eight days." Rias smiled.

Akeno, Asia, Sona, and Rias where walking to school with me so I was no doubt going to get even more gossip then usual cause of my little posse though Akeno I didn't mind maybe it's cause I had a thing for her. Putting in my earbuds I played music on my ipod needing just some escape from the giggling girls behind me I was tempted just to fly off for the most part. When we got to the school I could see the rumors beginning now I sighed and just broke away from everyone going to my usual spot in front of the research club I didn't care if I was going to miss school I just wanted to be alone.

"I need to start drinking or smoking something to get rid of everyone around me why can't I have peace."

I laid down in my shaded area removing my school jacket and shirt using them as a pillow along with my backpack. I entered dream quiet easily surprisingly it was a bunch of girls some I've seen or met others I had no clue I think there was even a pink anthro dragon they were all in wedding dresses. Forcing myself to wake up I groaned and rubbed my head.

"Great now they are in my dreams is death the only true escape from them?"

"Lance?" I turned my head to the side to see some punk kid.

"What do you want brat?"

"Brat huh I am Saji Sona's pawn you better treat me with respect I took four pawn pieces."

I brought of Ddraig and made a pea sized red orb in my palm firing it at Saji forcing him to fly away and no doubt I caused a stir in the school.

"Damn I thought I held back."

" **You did a lot actually but your power is concentrated when using that ability you can make it the size of a baseball easily and that was the size of a cooked pea and you still produced a lot of power with that."**

" _ **He means to say you are stronger then you think."**_

"Weak ass pawn then and sometimes in order to move forward you must go back to the start."

" _ **Meaning?"**_

"In order for me to get stronger I must die again but I won't be doing it recently."

"Lance have you seen my pawn Saji?"

"Didn't know you had a pawn Sona."

"Really?"

"Mhm I don't keep up with trivial stuff."

"But you are aware you have been asleep in this spot since the morning."

"Yea what time is it?"

"Lunch I brought you some sandwiches you like."

"Thanks Sona. Come sit next me."

Sona sat down and leaned against my side eating some fruit I put my arm around my sister keeping her close this was new even for us but it felt natural I liked being a big brother to Sona. I ate my sandwich's which were form Subway my favorite place ever if there is one thing god did right in this world it was Subway well for me atleast.

"You blasted Saji didn't you?"

"Blasted someone recently something about wanting to be spilt apart into four pieces."

"Idiot your power rival's that of a king you could have killed him."

"Sona be honest do you like me being apart of the Sitri family?"

"Not at first I mainly wanted a little brother but I gotten used to you."

"Hmm wouldn't mind having you as a big sister I think you'd be pretty damn good at it."

"Thanks."

"Just don't spank me alright." She chuckled and I hugged her closer I finished my four sandwiches before Sona finished her small bowl of fruit but when we were done we got up and went to class.

"LANCE!" I was jumped by Motohama and Matsuda while I walked in the halls they were alright guys you just had to get used to them and their pervertedness.

"M brothers how is it going?"

"Good good so is it true?"

"Most likely not so what is it?"

"That your tapping all of the student council and ORC female members even your sister Sona?"

"One that is false I am not a harem guy and two that would be incest regardless if it is adoption or not which is something I will never do."

"You still digging Akeno."

"Clearly Motohama."

"Man Akeno is such a babe what I wouldn't do to have her suffo- "Matsuda was introduced to a girl I liked to call Lockeretta.

"Behave Matsuda remember."

"Akeno is mine you idiot you can have the entire school to yourselves just not Akeno."

I felt it something coming from Matsuda and Motohama like a radiation of power.

'Could they have sacred gears inside them?'

" **I feel it to."**

"Hmm."

I continued on with my day headed to study hall which was held in the computer lab I planned to do some research on a few things as much as I could it involved history just not anything I was relearning for the 50th time like the civil war or some revolution that was probably half a world away and already forgotten.

"Alright let's see if we can discern myth from fact let's start with Ddraig."

The school didn't use any normal search engine but I knew how to get Google or Bing easily. Finding the Wikipedia page was easy but the moment a picture loaded I couldn't help but laugh at how accurate it was.

" **That looks nothing like me."**

"Oh come on that is totally you as a dragon haha they even got the curly tail right!"

" **I really hate you now."**

"The nose spike horn thing is wrong yes but still it's pretty damn accurate."

" _ **Haha wow that is accurate."**_

" **SHUT UP LIBITINA!"**

"Alright fine we will stop. Let's see Ddraig your history in Wales odd I would have pictured you more of a Greek or Roman dragon."

" **I remember that fight it was great the juggernaut drive was activated by me and Albion we became so bad like when we had our bodies that we ended up being trapped it seemed at first Albion would have won."**

"Says here he was spanking you so bad you cried out in pain so bad Men lost what I guess is their man hood, women miscarried, animals died, plants became barren. Damn that must have been some battle."

" **I ended up winning despite Albion's user being a war general and master strategist he had a flaw along with my user at the time both where Alcoholics they passed out drunk in juggernaut drive entering a coma for a long time Merlin the bastard had us frozen in time when the users were pushed into a pit."**

"Glad I'm not British then you guys fucked them up in the 15th century. Albion is only referred to as the white dragon poor dude didn't even get a name."

" _ **What's that with the white dragon something about Nazi's"**_

"Figures you would see that Libitina. In the 1980's the Neo-Nazi Campainer Wulf Ingessunu commissioned a flag showing a white design on a field of red."

" **I never met that user of Albion figures he would be Nazi I was in Japan during the second world war the nuke didn't activate so the American user I had jumped out of the plane and one solid punch boom! HAHA glorious way to die."**

"You were Hiroshima?"

" **Yep I was activated that one time but damn was it glorious."**

"Eh they had it coming they shouldn't have done Pearl Harbor."

" _ **YO I GET I AM A SKELETAL DRAGON BUT COME ON SERIOUSLY! A LOT OF PEOPLE DIED DURING BOTH THOSE TIMES!"**_

"It's in the past we weren't there I believe we were Lancelot at the time didn't we watch all this go down?"

" _ **THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT!"**_

"Just saying Japan fucked up is all the only thing they have going for them now is cartoons, and video games."

I continued searching up well anything I could about known angels, devils, and more on dragons.

"The Ouroboros. Wow that is a mouthful." I read everything on the Wikipedia page I clicked on.

"Shit this is one old ass dragon it basically is calling this dragon the universe no couldn't be fine with the galaxy it had to be the entire universe please tell me this thing isn't real."

" **It isn't real it's just myth even amongst the dragon kings it was just humans wanting to act mystical and made a circle and called it a dragon eating its own tail."**

"Early recording says it goes back to 5th century."

" **Trust me the Ouroboros dragon isn't real but Tiamat is real."**

"The sea goddess? The dragon with five heads? The mother of the gods? Whose children killed her fresh water lover in spite of her children made dragons!"

" **Eh I don't know about all that but the sea goddess is correct. Most dragon kings are about on par with the gods."**

"Gods a real?"

" **Yea Odin, Zeus, Ra, the biblical god,"**

"Oooh yea time to test the age old theory."

" **Which is?"**

" _ **Do gods bleed?"**_

" **How does that have any relevance to gods?"**

"God's don't bleed if it can bleed it can die but if it bleeds for 7 days and doesn't die don't trust it"

I got a few chuckles from the other guys in my study period and some glares from the girls in the room which made me chuckle also, when the bell finally rang I got out of school by flying up into the air I made sure no one was around first. While in the air I did tricks and often just dropped by folding my wings around myself it was freeing I high recommend it to anyone who has the ability to fly but when I remembered a movie I flew up a little then had my wings disappear.

"Come on come on you got this!" I was diving straight down to the planet I had enough time to summon my ipod and play and old Black Eyed Peas song called Pump It yea I was really high I could have probably played a game or two of Monopoly or Uno.

"FLAME ON!" Below my elbows where my gauntlets would be normally was replaced by flames along with what was below my knees.

"I'm on fire baby!" I rose up before I hit the ground flying back up into air.

I remained in the air for the rest of the day even making a black smoke version of the fantastic four symbol. When it became night that is when I started changing the flames into different colors I kept it a dark red and flew around a little more dancing around in the sky it was like sliding on a smooth surface with socks.

"Shit how do I get down?"

Looking down I saw the town below me and sighed so I just decided to go down video game style by cutting off the flames then bringing them back out cause I know if I fell to fast the flames wouldn't save me. When I did manage to touch down I stretched and yawned flying took a lot out of you so I decided to just walk around I figured Asia would be safe at home right now with Sona, Rias and Akeno the latter two decided to stay to watch me in case. I went to a late night drug store and bought a few lighters and a pack of cigarettes which i didn't smoke a lot but sometimes I just needed to I wasn't used to them by any means it took about two or three for me to get used it completely. Lightning the cigarette it glowed red at the end with small red smoke turning to black came out the end I sighed and sat down in a swing resting my head on a chain.

"Hey Ddraig have you even been connected to anything besides a human before?"

" **Nope all humans."**

"Who would win in military this world has to offer or the Spartans?"

" **Hand to Hand Spartans, Full scale war any first world country military would win, but if you combined them then well good luck Spartans are like a natural born super soldiers."**

"Where any girls a user of you or Albion?"

" **A few mostly males though."**

"The dragon kings who are they?"

" **The strongest of us is Tiamat the only female most dragons know of Libitina is the second female dragon I have met. Then I would say Fafnir or Vritra would be second Yu long would be third Midgardsormr would be next there was one named Tannin the meteor dragon who was one of them but if I am remembering correctly he currently holds land in hell where he willingly became a devil to help protect other dragons and a special fruit some can only live on."**

"Is it called dragon fruit?"

" **Yes but it isn't the kind you are thinking of."**

"Good cause I tried one it was awful I mean how can something with dragon and fruit in the name be awful!"

" _ **Life's cruel jokes."**_

"Point Libitina."

It became an eerie silence after that which I enjoyed a little I just didn't want anything bad happening but knowing my luck it would happen anyway I bent over and looked at the rocks that were barely lit in the moonlight. Just as I stood up I heard yelling turning around I heard it again it it was a word but I couldn't be specific I expanded my field of sensing but just as I caught something it disappeared I rubbed my head and looked towards the moon for something.

"LANCE HELP ME!"

"Hmm?" I looked up and saw black feathers falling down along with a certain blonde girl being carried in chains.

"Asia in trouble must be Tuesday."

" _ **Hey your remembered the day!"**_

"I thought it was Thursday actually…Guess I need to play hero."

I huffed blowing out smoke and dropped the cigarette from my mouth letting it fall in the small rocks.

"FLAME ON!" I rocketed into the air following the fallens easily but I stayed away a good distance above them so I wouldn't be easily seen. I did get a text from Rias saying Asia was kidnapped I just simply responded with a picture of what was below me and a picture of the church when they landed I got a text to wait so not wanting to get spotted I switched out the flames for my wings waiting.

 **A/N: Would like to apologize for the wait of an update I've been catching up on fanfictions I read or been occupied. I would also like to remind people that you read this of your own free will and you were given a warning earlier so if you have an issue well now who's fault is that certainly isn't mine.**


	5. Note

**I haven't forgotten this story just can't think of anything to post I won't be deleting it but I am going to be posting other stories or well try to all my stories are basically one shots unless asked to continue like with this story I will post a new chapter but the issue is I don't know when it will come out as I don't want to force anything last time I did that well my shit story turned more shitty.**

 **This will not be the only DxD story featuring Lance I plan on making more with different beginning and playing around further along the story with interactions if you have any comments ask in PM please again sorry for those of you who like this story but inspiration is tapped dry.**

 **There are some stories I am working on now for you to look for.**

 **Daughters and Dragons - DxD**

 **Son of a Cron – Transformers**

 **Soul Brothers – Bleach** _Takes place before this story but there will be a meeting between them._

 **Dual dragons and some D's – DxD** _Which will be free range will not follow the story at all I will just simply take requests and if it helps follow the story I have planned even better_

 **That is all I have for you guys.**


	6. Notification

**To those who receive this either the 22** **nd** **or 29** **th** **I will receive phone data where I will watch Highschool DxD and hopefully get a few chapters made for you at least five or however many you think I owe you for those who like this story I will get this story running again for you all then afterword's I will publish another story for DxD none the was listed before but it will mainly be the story if Rias and Sirzech had a brother but this story will be done first.**

 **IF I do not make at least one update by the 29** **th** **by all means send me to suffer at the fates of Trihexa or whatever you guys deem fit.**


	7. Final update

To those who recieve this and read it this story will be taken down on June 15th rewritten and to be displayed later.

June 15th i will be on a phone until such a time i can obtain a laptop to write my stories which any mistake at the time will be fixed most commonly my non-usage of commas.

Heavenly demonic divide will return with my original idea in mind.

Now to those who know of the writer FenrisFiltiarn and The Maverick series his story was the inspiration for me to write so i recommoned checking him out.


End file.
